Down the Well
by DarkLover62199
Summary: A new rise of Kishin eggs have surfaced in Tokyo, Japan. Maka and Soul are sent to investigate and get rid of the problem. They are led to an old shrine with a strange ability, they are soon faced with feudal Japan. Meanwhile Kagome is in awe someone other than Inuyasha and herself are able to cross the well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! I've already written a SE/Inuyasha crossover a while ago (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, if you want to check that out!) I wanted to try and get back in the fanfiction game since I don't really have a lot going on so let's see how this goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 1: Trouble in Tokyo**  
Cold air blows through the empty streets of Tokyo. Of course, they would be empty, it was late at night and no one was out. No one, well except for those who were unfortunate enough to have jobs ending past midnight, or for those who just wanted to relax and party at a local bar or club. Tapping could be heard down a dark street along with some giggling. Two girls hand in hand, now you could easily see that they were intoxicated heavily, they would stumble and slur their words as they tried to speak. Both almost tripping in the fancy heels they had on. A dark shadow loomed over them as they passed a closed ramen shop. The light from the ramen shop flickers. This catches their attention and they giggle and joke about a ghost haunting the shop. They stop when light bulb explodes. The girls shriek as they avoid the shards of glass that fall near their feet. They look at each other before bursting out in laughter, a dark shadow followed behind them as they continue with their drunk laughter, a hand stretches out from the shadow grabbing one of the girl's ankle. She screeches as she is pulled down and dragged away by a shadow, her friend begins to panic as she grabs her hand trying her best to pull her away from the dark shadow mass dragging her friend away. But in her drunk state she falls, the shadow pauses as it notices the other fallen girl. It's voice croaks in delight as another dark hand reaches out of the shadows to grasp the second girl's ankle. Soon they are both dragged away into the darkness, their voices diminishing each passing second.

 **~o0o~**

 _"Two new bodies have been discovered this morning near a local ramen shop, both women were highly intoxicated and found completely disfigured and violently murdered, officials say it could be a possible serial killer, this new case is another addition to the already ongoing 20 unsolved murders the past two months..."_

Ms. Higurashi quickly turns off the television as the youngest of the Higurashi children ran downstairs ready for breakfast before school, with all that was happening in the news, Ms. Higurashi thought it would be the best to walk Sota to school today. The table had been already set and she was finishing up the last of the bacon and eggs. "Good morning Sota dear, eat up! We'll be heading out soon to school" the young boy pouted as he began to eat the food in front of him.

"But mom! I'm old enough to walk by myself!" Sota protested, the last few days had been embarrassing as his mother had been walking him to school and picking him up, this earned him teasing from his fellow classmates who saw the young boy's mother picking him up.

"No buts young men, it's been more dangerous lately and I'm worried!" Ms. Replied as he served her song a cup of hot tea. She patted his head and gave him her best 'worried mom' look. Sota looks away, feel guilt growing at the pit of stomach, he hated when his mom pulled out the _"I'm just worried because I love you"_ card. He groans and continues eating his breakfast.

"Fine! I'll let you take me...hey where's Kagome? Isn't she going back to the feudal era today?" Sota asks as he takes a sip of tea. A loud crash is heard upstairs and a dark-haired teen comes running down the stairs putting on her usual sailor school uniform and hauling a large, overly stuffed backpack. She pants softly as she leans the backpack against the kitchen wall.

"Sorry I overslept!" she chuckles as she scratches her hair. Ms. Higurashi smiles at her daughter's antics. She points to the table where a plate of breakfast is already set for her daughter. She sits down and begins to gobble down her food as fast as she could.

"Whoa Kagome slow down, what's the rush!" Ms. Higurashi gently pats her daughter's back when she begins coughing from all her food intake. Sota chuckles at his sister's behavior as he hands her a cup of tea to water down all the food stuck in her throat. After a few seconds of Kagome trying to not choke on breakfasts she takes a deep breath.

"Mom I have to hurry! I was supposed to be back last night but I ended up falling asleep studying!" Kagome complains, she had wanted to catch up on some homework her friends had brought for her while she was gone, she managed to get it all done within the three days she was back home visiting, but all that work had made her sleepy. She had to hurry before a certain half-demon made a fuss and came to get her as he did in the past.

"Oi Kagome! Where have you been!" A silvered haired man with dog ears on top of his head came through the kitchen making Kagome jump in her chair, once again lodging a piece of toast in her throat. The half demon raised an eyebrow as he watched Kagome cough.

"Inuyasha!" Sota chirped, he was always excited when the dog demon came to visit, well, more like pick up Kagome whenever she was late. But ever since the Noh mask incident Inuyasha was the little boy's hero and he greatly looked up to him and even wanted to be like him when he grew up, of course he couldn't be a demon, but a kid can dream can't he.

"Common Kagome, hurry up eating so we can head back to the feudal era, everyone's waiting for ya!" Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall, he would have to wait for Kagome to finish breakfast.

"How about joining us Inuyasha, we always have an extra plate for you" Ms. Higurahsi held a plate full of food in her hands as she set it in an empty place on the table. Every time Inuyasha would come she would offer the demon some food. Inuyasha looked at h plate waiting for him, it wasn't his favorite cup of noodles, but any food would satisfy him. He nods and sits down, using his claws he picks up the bacon straps and begins to eat it. His eyes brighten and his ears twitch with delight.

Kagome rolls her eyes and continues to finish her breakfast, even asking for second along with Inuyasha, they were going back to the feudal ear to fight demons so they would need all the strength they could gather.

 **~o0o~**

After breakfast, the demon and priestess pair headed off to the well and back into the feudal ear where all their friends were waiting for them. Kagome grunted as she struggled with her huge yellow backpack. Inuyasha shook his head and carried Kagome bridal style and jumped out of the well along with her bulky backpack. "You know I still don't understand why you're still carrying that thing, just bring the instant ramen geez" Inuyasha grumbled as he jumped through the air making his way back to the village.

"There are more important things that your noodles Inuyasha" Kagome chuckled. She covered her face as they ran through the forest, Inuyasha would always go so quick that every single time they stopped she had leaves in her hair or even worse a fly in her mouth. She shuddered at the thought of that happening again. Within a matter of seconds, the two arrived at the outskirts of Kaede's village. They were greeted by their friends who were already on their to the well to start their long journey once again.

"Oh Kagome! I'm glad your back!" A woman with her hair tied back carrying a huge weapon on her back walked up to her. "How was your trip?" She asked her friend. A little twin tailed cat jumped up her owner's shoulder and mewed, as if she was greeting Kagome.

"It went well thanks for asking Sango" Kagome smiled as she greeted her friend. She reached into her backpack and took out a couple of things she had brought back from the future as she always did when she returned to visit home. Sango thanks her and takes the snacks.

"Ah Lady Kagome we missed you so!" A monk had appeared next to Kagome, a small devilish smile on his lips formed. Kagome had known that smile from past experiences and backed away from the monk.

"Good to see you too Miroku" Kagome said in an irked tone. Despite this she rummaged through her bag to take out Miroku's gifts from the future. The priestess hands him the tea and sutras from her grandpa to him, although Kagome's grandpa's sutra didn't really do much, it served as inspiration for the young monk to create his own, he enjoyed the old man's sutras.

"Kagome!" A small voice exclaims. A blur of fur rushes at Kagome and jumps into her arms. The teen giggles as she cradles the young fox kit in her arms.

"I missed you to Shippo, don't worry I got your favorite cherry lollipops!" Kagome once again rummages through her yellow bag of wander to pull out a bag full of candy and a noticeable large rotatable lollipop Shippo loved so much. The young kit hugs Kagome as a thank you and grabs the bag, going for the rotating lollipop as he usually did.

Kagome turns to her half demon companion and hands him the usual loot of instant ramen. Inuyasha grumbles a small thank you before taking it. His nose twitching as he smells the new flavor through the packaging, at this Kagome giggles. That concluded the souvenir distribution and everyone was officially ready to start traveling.

 **~0o0~**

It had been hours since the group of demon hunting shard hunters had started traveling. The sun was starting to set and it was time to start setting up camp. The group had found a spot in the forest with enough clearing for a fire place and sleeping bags. After setting up the fire Kagome had brought out her pit to boil water, tonight's dinner, instant ramen, much to Inuyasha's delight. The night went on as the friends ate dinner and chatted.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears twitched. He shushed everyone one and stood up, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He stared into the forest's darkness. He didn't notice the dark shadow moving along the trees as they blew softly. Kirara hissed as she noticed the shadow moving towards Inuyasha. A dark hand came out of the shadow ready to grab his bare ankle.

"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome yells. She pulls her arrow against the string of her bow and shoots a glowing purple arrow towards the hand, it immediately stops and retreats as it hisses in pain. Inuyasha turns around surprised that he didn't see the attack. He looks down and follows the shadow as it retreats into the shadows. Quickly the rest of the party follows behind in case the half demon needed back up of some sort. They run through the forest and arrive at a cliff where Inuyasha is already in battle with the shadow. The sword clashes against the shadow making a clinking noise, the sword didn't seem so affective so Kagome grabbed another arrow. She carefully aimed at the shadow, when the perfect spot opened she sent the purple arrow of her priestess powers flying, hitting her mark. She cheered as she saw the shadow collapsed. Everyone ran over to it.

The shadow soon disappeared to show a sickly humanoid creature with a big mouth. it almost looked human. Kagome gasped as she noticed its attire, they were modern. The body glowed and soon disappeared, leaving only a bright red floating orb.

Miroku placed a hand on his chin, "A human soul?" That was the first time anyone had seen a red soul, and it was big. Kagome frowned as she stared at the ground where the thing had died. She bit the bottom of her lip as she pondered.

"It was pretty powerful, Inuyasha's sword couldn't even make a scratch" Sango noted. Inuyasha tsked annoyed at the fact that his sword could'nt do any damage. He decided to walk off as it seemed there wasn't a jewel shard anywhere. He shook his head as everyone left the red floating orb to go back to their camp sight. Kagome stood there dumbfounded, still thinking about the ripped modern clothes, it even seemed familiar, it was a t-shirt Hojo had worn once when they had gone out for a 'date'. That shirt in particular was pretty popular and almost everyone had one. The dark-haired girl shook her head a decided to drop the subject and caught up with her friends.

A while had passed since the jewel hunting group left. A glowing snake like entity flew near the red orb. It grabbed the soul with its little claws before flying back into the forest, taking the soul with it back to its owner.

 **A/N: Chapter 1 done! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Might do shout outs if I get any ha-ha. Anyways I hope you stay tune for the next chapter, I'm really trying something new with my writing style since all my past works have been kind bleh, lack of detail. Thanks a lot for reading and I'll be out with the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright Chapter two! Hope you enjoy, I'm actually going to try and update every week if I can!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 2: Mission in Tokyo**

A hot breeze blew through Death City. The town was active since it was day time, their guards were down and they were able to enjoy the day. Kids played outside and people were out and about shopping and enjoying a good time. The biggest building in Death City was also busy. The DWMA, the school was always busy and all the students were active in their studies and duties. Inside the school the bell had rang for lunch. Everyone rushed towards the cafeteria to eat its delicious lunches. A certain pair of miester and weapon partners walked the hall, instead of heading to lunch like most students they headed towards the mission board. All the good missions were open at lunch time due to the fact they always posted mission during lunch and that was the prime time to get an assignment since everyone was too preoccupied with eating.

The albino yawned loudly showing his sharp shark like teeth. He was following his meister partner much to his dismay, he had wanted to get lunch first but it was her turn to pick a mission and she always ditched lunch for this. "Had your eye on anything lately?" He asked the light taupe colored hair girl in pigtails. She tilted her head as they arrived at the newly updated mission board.

"Not really but our last mission was kind of tame, seemed like someone didn't want to work too hard huh Soul" her green eyes glanced over to her partner who only shrugged, it was usually like that when he was in charge of picking a mission for them to do.

"Well Maka I like going at a pace can both enjoy" Soul's red eyes carefully scan the board wondering what type of mission his partner would like. His eye catches a particular one, he stood there silent as he waited for his miester to pick it out. He whistled to himself as he looked around the empty hall. He groaned slightly when his stomach began to growl.

"Um Maka is this going to take any longer, I'm getting pretty hungry" the scythe complained. He slid his hands into his jacket as he waited for his meister to pick a mission. A few minutes had passed by and by this time Soul was getting a little bit of impatient with Maka.

"Yo Maka it has been like forever can't you just pick one? If not, I'll have to come and pick one out for you" he grumbled as he inched closer to the board and Maka, a hungry Soul was a grumpy Soul. Maka sighed as she went to grab a little information tablet. At this Soul smirked, oh boy did he know his miester or what, it was a mission Soul thought she would enjoy.

A small chuckle escapes his mouth. Maka turns around with an eyebrow raised, "What's so funny?" She asks. She looks around the empty hall, did she miss Blackstar messing up in a fight with Kid? The meister looked down in her gloved hands and geld up the little mission plank.

"I knew you were going to pick that, now come on before all the lunch is gone I'm starving" Soul began to walk towards the direction of the lunch hall. Again, Maka raised an eyebrow then shook her head.

 **~0o0~**

Back at the two's apartment Maka sat in the living room making notes for the next mission. Soul came out of the kitchen carrying a tea set and some snacks to the living room coffee table. He set it down and poured a nice cup for Maka and himself. He sat next to her and looked over the notes she had created, she was usually in charge while he was in charge of dinner and chores.

"So, fill me in on the details" he picked up his cup and blew carefully to cool down his drink. Blair in cat formed jumped between the couch space separating Maka and Soul. She tilted her head as she read over the notes herself, she loved going over the details with the two, it gave her a feel on how things went on their missions since she wasn't allowed to help them.

"Mm seems like there's a kishin egg nest in Tokyo, Japan, but for some reason they can't be located, they can't be hiding anywhere, other miester would have gone and found them, and there are no witch sightings, Kim would have let us know" Maka pauses to take a sip of her tea.

Soul sets down his cup and picks up a couple of pages neatly scribbled notes, "So this mission is up for grabs since no one can complete it huh" the weapon looks over at his meister who is sticking her tongue out after burning herself with the hot tea. Soul chuckles and shakes his head at his miester's antics.

"So far, the kishin eggs have claimed 22 souls, it's not too bad for two months but if they can't be found it's highly likely that they'll hunt human souls more quickly since no one has stopped them" The pig tail meister puts her cup down. She had a couple of news articles printed out from earlier during lunch, Maka had skipped out on food to do some research.

"So, when are we leaving?" Soul asks taking another sip from his tea while petting Blair who meows happily. She started staying in her animal form since it was the only form Soul could handle her in without getting a nose bleed and getting Maka mad for lack of clothes.

"Aw I want to go to Japan with you guys too!" Blair exclaimed excitedly. She purred in delight as she was filled in with the mission details. It was always exciting to hear what Maka and Soul were up to. Maka giggles a bit and pets her.

"Sorry Blair you know the rules, here" Maka gives Blair a small cookie, she gladly accepts the treat and curls up at Maka's thigh sighing in disappointment. Although she knew this fact it didn't stop her from always asking.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning at six and we should land around eight in the evening" Maka carefully sips her tea this time with a little bit more precaution. Soul groans slight at the thought of a long plane ride. Maka laughs a bit.

"Don't worry I got it covered, I'm a little bit more prepared this time, I don't want you complaining to me about the flight" Maka said in a playful, slightly annoyed tone. She had prepared a few ideas to keep Soul distract while she caught up with her books, that was one of the things she loved about long plane flights.

After finishing up their tea and snacks both Maka and Soul cleaned up and went into their own rooms to pack for their mission. Since they had to wake up pretty early in the morning they both retired for the night.

 **~0o0~**

The night passes quickly for the pair and it's already morning. Both awake around five in the morning for breakfast and have enough time to head to the airport. Once at the airport Soul hands over his bike, he usually liked bringing his motorcycle to their missions. After boarding and settling into their seats Maka hands Soul a pouch. He opens it and finds a portable game system and along with multiple games and earphones. The albino chuckles as he starts a random game to distract himself from the tortuous 14-hour long flight.

Hours had passed by and the pair had fallen asleep, they woke up when a flight assistant woke them up. Maka a little bit embarrassed thanked the lady as she dragged Soul by the hand. They went to grab their luggage and Soul's bike. Once out of the airport Maka purchased a map since she was a bit old fashioned.

"So where are we staying?" Soul asked as he looked around his busy surroundings, there were people everywhere and everything seemed very busy and fast despite it being a little late in the evening, he wondered how he would drive without running anyone over. His miester lifted up the map the map and pointes to a street.

"Then make a left here and that's our motel" Maka put the map away and got on the bike behind Soul. He had a backpack on so it was a bit hard for her to wrap her arms around his waist. They just brought a bunch of spare clothes and money seeing that this mission could last more than three days since they had to search for the kishin egg nest.

Soul started up his bike and carefully made his way through the streets. It was easy once he got the hang of it. With almost an hour of riding and getting lost the two managed to reach the motel they were staying at. It wasn't the fanciest but it wasn't the trashiest place, just as long as he and Maka had a place to sleep he was pretty much happy wherever.

Maka gets off the bike and fixes her Spartoi outfit, she looks around and closes her eyes as she begins to concentrate. Her eyes brighten as she uses her Soul Perception. She squints her eyes as she grabs Soul by the shoulder.

"Wait...I sense a kishin egg, it's pretty late so it's probably hunting, let's go Soul!" Maka climbs behind Soul once again, she didn't except to find a kishin egg this quickly. Soul sped down the now empty streets, ever since the murders, everyone pretty much began going home and avoided being in the streets, this of course was an advantage for both miester and weapon pair.

Soul drove his bike according to Maka's instruction. They arrive at a lone street with small businesses. The two walked over to a now closed ramen shop, "This is where the two latest victims were found..." Maka looked around, stopping after seeing a shadow move. Soul saw this and grabbed Maka's hand tightly as he transformed into his Death Scythe form. A large shadow sprung in front of Maka catching her off guard. She stumbled backwards as she used Soul's pole to defend a slashing attack from the creature. The young miester managed to block, she quickly backflipped out of harm's way as they shadow began to form into a humanoid form.

The humanoid creature had a distorted face, it grumbled as it came to attack Maka once more, the thing rushed towards her, making a loud gurgling noise. "Maka block!" Soul yelled as he watched the fight from his weapon form. He flinched when he came into contact with the shadowy humanoid, He squinted as he noticed small spiders crawling in the darkness of the shadow.

Maka let out a loud grunt as she jumped up into the air and slashed the creature, it seemed like she managed to slice its arm off. The shadow quickly retreated into the shadows but Maka could see it move. "Soul after it now's our chance to find out where it's hiding!" Maka yelled. Soul quickly transformed back and quickly got on his bike. Maka grabbed their backpacks she had thrown to the side before the fight and quickly got on behind Soul as she pointed in the direction the shadow moved.

 **~o0o~**

A minute or so had passed and the pair had landed in front of what seemed stairs leading to a shrine. The two of them ran up the stairs in hopes of catching the shadow that was significantly slowing down. They reached the top and managed to see the shadow humanoid closing a shrine door. Maka froze, "It's gone...no way how is that possible!" She looked around and noticed there was a house nearby with the lights off.

"We need to move quietly, if we manage to find this kishin egg it could bring danger to those in the house over there" Soul whispered as he made his way to the shrine. Maka squirmed a bit as she followed behind Soul, trespassing wasn't one of the miester's hobbies. But she followed through if it meant finding the nest of kishin eggs. Maka sighed she took another glance towards the house, she sensed the soul of a woman, a child and an older male. She sighed softly and prayed to Death that they wouldn't be hurt

 **A/N: Chapter two complete! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review for me! Sorry for leaving this a cliffhanger (not really) Also yes I did look up the time it would take to fly to Japan from Nevada, it was 14 hours lol.**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **MonkeyQueen88 YT: Aww! Thanks a lot! I'm glad someone familiar is still on this site! It's been quite a while! Hope you enjoy reading!**

 **8YearsOfMaka: Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for this review it really means a lot to me! I barely have writing experience so it'll be a slow progress of me getting better at writing! Thanks so much for liking my ROTG and SE crossover! It took a while to finish but I did so haha! I might be planning a small epilogue for that story, but for now I'm focusing on this story! I hope you enjoy the read and don't be afraid to call me out on some writing errors!**

 **Queenie: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one and I hope to see you in the reviews again! Once again don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright chapter 3! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 3: Down the Well**

The albino carefully slid the door open, he could barely see inside, he squinted as he tried his best to see. Coming in after him, Maka also squinted as she tried looking through the darkness. She set down their backpacks by the door and pulled out a small flashlight. she flicked it on. Much to Soul's surprise the only thing they found was a well in the middle of the entire building.

"You've got to be kidding me?! A well there's nothing else down here" Soul exclaimed. He was immediately shushed by his miester as they both made their way down the small stair case. Although it was just a bit, Maka could feel a strange energy coming off the well, or from inside the well. She carefully placed a hand on the edge of the well. The old wood creaked as she moved her hand along the edge.

"Something is off...I can feel it, it doesn't seem like a witch's magic...how could that kishin egg just disappear like that. Why did it come in here specifically, I think it's the well" Maka whispered. Soul looked at her and squinted, she could not be serious if she was about to do what he thought she was about to do. He glanced over to the side and notice a small rope ladder.

"Looks like people have been down there" Soul pointed out the rope ladder to Maka who nodded. She held Soul's hand tightly as she nodded at him. The weapon gave a lazy grin before transforming into his weapon form. Maka grasped Soul tightly in her gloved hands. She sat on the ledge of the well, taking a deep breath, she jumped in.

Immediately the two were engulfed with a bright blue light, shocked Maka let go of Soul who transformed. He wrapped an arm around his miester'swaist as they fell down the well. "What the hell is going on!?" Soul shouted. He looked up to find nothing but the blue light. Maka looked around and soon enough the two landed in the ground. The two looked up towards the top of the well expecting to see the ceiling of the shrine they were in, but to their surprise there was nothing but a dark night sky full of stars.

"W-where are we?" Maka whispered softly. She stood up, free from Soul's protective grasp. Her mind was racing and so was Soul's. What the hell was that blue light just now, did they travel somewhere else just now? How is that possible? The young miester sensed no witch magic. Maybe it was a different kind of magic that transported them. "We have to get out of now" the girl muttered. She placed a hand on the side of the well, observing a way on how to get out.

Soul frowned, despite being a pretty strong weapon, he did slightly lack the athletic aspect. "So, any plans on how to get out, it seems like the rope ladder is gone" he noted. He yawned loudly and scratched his head, spending the night down a dirty old well wasn't exactly the coolest thing to do on the Death Scythe's list.

"Just transform and I'll jump as out of here" opposite of Soul, Maka was extremely fit and athletic. The pig tailed girl grabbed her weapon's hand, for a second a flash of bright light flashed as Soul transformed once more. Maka grunted as she jumped up high. She bounced off the well's wall and with one last final big jump she was out of the well. The girl paused as her entire environment was unfamiliar. "We're not at the shrine anymore..." With this in mind the young meister started walking through the forest they were currently surrounded by.

The blade on her death scythe glimmered, "Maka where do you think you're going?" Soul said, he was usually the one to stop his partner from making random rash decisions for the both of them, but even now, he didn't quite know what to do in this situation. Forest surrounded the two as they kept walking deeper and deeper into the foreign forest. A few minutes had passed as they approach a large tree in the center of a large clearing. Approach the tree a little closer Maka saw there was some sort of dent with some scarring on the tree bark, as if something was stabbed into the tree.

"Hey I think I see some smoke coming from over there!" Soul says as he transforms back into his human form. He points towards a couple of trees. "Civilization, let's go, maybe we can get some information about this place, plus it beats staying in the middle of a dark forest." The albino drags his partner by the hand and towards the smoke. Soul wasn't one to go into depth in missions, but now his curiosity had peaked and he wanted to find out where they were.

The two walk for a while before they face a small river, a bridge connecting what seemed like a village on the opposite side they were on. The two look at each other in confusion, they seemed to have gone to some kind place lacking the modern structures they had seen earlier that even in the streets of Japan. Even the air was free from pollution, you could see the stars very clearly. The weapon and meister pair cross the bridge and approach the almost empty village. The two could hear horses and other barn animals within the village.

They look around some more before the two approach some stairs leading up to a shrine, different from the one earlier that evening. Coming down the final few steps of stairs was an older looking lady with an eye patch on one eye. She lets out a startled gasp as she noticed the two strangers in weird clothing.

"Who are ye? What ye be doing here I the middle of the night?" The old lady asks as she holds a bow tightly in her grasp. She cautiously backs away from the two newcomers as they looked at her strangely. She was wearing traditional Japanese priestess attire. Maka had recognized this since she had researched a bit to the country the weapon meister pair were heading to.

Maka holds up her hands in defense to show that she and Soul meant no harm the old lady might think they would do to her. She steps in front of her albino friend to do all the talking as she usually would. "We don't mean any harm; my friend and I are just lost and we want to know what this place is"

At this the old lady softens her expression a bit seeing that the two were just some teens getting lost in the woods. "This be the Musashi Province my child, where ye heading too?" At this Maka froze, although Maka was not a history buff she had refreshed her memory on Japanese history and knew for a fact that Musashi Province is now Tokyo Japan. She bit her lip slightly.

"Um we're trying to go to Tokyo?" Maka said, well asked. She was still unclear on things, but if what this lady was correct, Soul and her just went back in time. The older lady's eyes widen as the familiar named rang in her ears.

"Come with me child, they call me Lady Kaede" with that Kaede began making her way but to her hut where hot food was ready for when she came back from the shrine. Soul and Maka looked at each other confused. Soul shrugged and began to follow the priestess as she went into a hut nearby. Hesitantly Maka decided to follow, she didn't seem to be harmful.

 **~0o0~**

Once inside the hut Kaede had the pair sit with a bowl of hot soup. She grunted softly as she sat down on her mat and stirred the food pot. "Ye two come from the future, there is another girl like ye two, do you possess a shard of the Shikon jewel?"

"Shikon Jewel?" Soul asked in a lazy like tone, he looked over to Maka who was puzzled like he was, and Maka knew everything. "We've never heard about this Shikon jewel" the albino replies as he takes a sip of his stew. To his surprise it's pretty good.

"It is a powerful jewel that increases the power of one greatly! It was shatter by the girl from Tokyo, her name is Kagome, she is searching for the shards along with her friends" Kaede explains as she puts a lid on the pot. She smiles fondly, it was a gift Kagome had brought back from the future just for her. It was after she had returned to the future for the first time and came back with her silly yellow bag stuffed with supplies for her new journey.

"If ye are not in possession of the jewel how did ye manage to travel back in time?" The elder priestess raises an eyebrow, the two teens in front of her were dressed even wilder than what Kagome usually wore.

"We just jumped in the well and we were surrounded by the blue lights" Maka explains, she sets down her now empty bowl of stew, she was pretty hungry since she skipped out on the meal the flight had provided.

"Ah yes the Bone Eaters well in Inuyasha's forest, but why did you jump in the well in the first-place child?" Kaede was intrigued, she hadn't known that you could pass the well without a shard of the jewel.

"We...have a mission to do and we were exploring the well and well, this is where we ended up I guess" Maka pulled up her knees as she extended her hands towards the fire to warm up. She didn't want to reveal their too much information on their current mission"

"Hey Lady Kaede, where would we find this Kagome you were talking about, she seems to be traveling through the well often" Soul says, if the two of them wanted to get some information concerning the kishin eggs, this Kagome girl would definitely have some answers.

"She be traveling with her companions, they left this afternoon and headed north" Kaede answered. She carefully stood up and began setting up two tatami mats side by side. "Rest and tomorrow ye shall set out to find Kagome"

Again, the pair looked at each other in confusion, but they both just nodded at each other, they didn't have much to lose and they were both a little exhausted with the nights events.

 **~0o0~**

The next morning the pair awoke to the loud Rooster making noise. Maka sat up when she opened her eyes, she had forgotten that they were in feudal Japan. Her hand flew on to Soul's shoulder as she tried to wake her weapon up from his slumber. His red eyes fluttered tiredly as he noticed his meister, already awake.

"Ah good morning, I made breakfast, eat up and ye can head out to your journey" Kaede stirred the pot she had previously prepared dinner in. After a quick breakfast and the meister weapon pair profusely thanking Kaede for food and shelter the two set off north in search for Kagome.

Soul and Maka walked side by side, "Maka this is going to take forever, let's just use your Grigori wings and see if we can find her" Soul said as he grabbed Maka's hand tightly. At this the girl smiled, even though Soul was sometimes a bit too laid back, he also always had a couple of good ideas up his sleeve.

Soul transforms and Maka handles him expertly, swinging him as she closes her eyes. The two concentrate as they started to resonate their souls. Soul's blade shrank as he spread wings which flapped as they stretched out. With a running start, Maka jumped onto Soul's pole, crouching down and using one hand to hold her balance as they begin to move forward.

"Alright let's do this!" Maka yelled loudly as she flew through the forest, a big grin formed on her lips as the excitement of flying through the forest was a rush for her. At this Soul laughed at his meister, the two sped off into the unknown together.

 **A/N: End of chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! You cannot tell me that Maka wouldn't just jump out from the well, because she fucking would ha-ha! Also, I'm using a lot of factors from the Soul Eater manga since I recently revisited it for some research, can't say the same for Inuyasha but yeah.**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **MonkeyQueen88YT: That's totally fine! Still a good movie, I do recommend watching it! Thanks a bunch! I had other stories in mind that I want to write but really shouldn't get too ahead since I'm starting college this month haha. Thanks for the review**

 **Queenie: Oh hello again guest! Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright this is chapter 4! The story is going a little slow but yeah we're getting there!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 4: Encounter**

It was a usual morning for the young time traveler. She yawned loudly as she sat up in her sleeping bag, the teen stretched her limbs out as she looked around the campsite. Sango and Miroku were already up and ready, cooking by the fire preparing breakfast whilst talking to each other. A hand reached for Sango's behind, squeezing her. At this the demon slayer let out a small yelp before slapping the perverted monk across the face leaving a huge red mark on his cheek. Yep everything seemed normal.

"Quit messing around! We need to continue searching for the jewel shards!" Inuyasha huffed as he plopped down across the bickering two. At this Kagome shook her head as she rolled up her sleeping bag, it was always like that with Inuyasha, he barely had an ounce of patience in him.

"Hey not all of us are as impatient as you are Inuyasha, and I'm a kid, a shame" Shippo said as he shook his head. At this comment Inuyasha growled and struck the young fox demon o the head, making a small bump grow. He cried and rubbed the top of his head to ease the pain.

"You meanie I'm just a kid!" Shippo cried as he ran into Kagome's arms for comfort. He buried his face into the young priestess's arms as he whined.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome yelled. With a yelp, the beads of subjugation glowed as they brought the half demon straight into the ground creating a small hole where we he landed. Shippo laughed victoriously as he jumped out of Kagome's arms.

"Serves you right Inuyasha!" The kit laughed as he went to sit in Sango's lap since they were starting to serve breakfast.

"You twerp! What the hell Kagome! You didn't have to sit me like that, I was the just teaching the brat some manners!" The silvered haired half demon growled as he climbed out of his little hole, why was it that Kagome always took the kid's side. Kagome in response only shook her head, she was used to the two of them arguing like this, she just learned how to deal with it more quickly so they could all go back to what they were doing.

The rest of the morning was filled with the usual antics the group of friends would have. After breakfast everyone packed up and decided to keep going. They kept going north in search of the tip some of the villagers had told Inuyasha and the gang. There was a powerful human that could be in possession of two shards of the Shikon jewel, or so those were the rumors.

The group continued through the forest walking at a pace comfortable for the humans of the group. This always annoyed Inuyasha, even more now that they have a lead that could possibly lead to two more shards. It had been a couple of weeks since the group last encountered a shard, they were also still in search of their enemy, the half demon Naraku.

"Can you guys walk any slower?" Inuyasha complained. His friends just rolled his eyes, they were already used to dog half demon's complaining, it was just the best to ignore him and continue walking on their merry way.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, his ears perked up and turned around facing the opposite direction they were going in. He put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he listened closely. "Is something the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he squinted his eyes, searching the forest for anything that could alarm his half demon friend.

Kagome's eyes widen slightly in surprise, she could feel something powerful coming towards them quick, she wanted to say it was a jewel shard, but something was off, she looked over towards Miroku to check if she wasn't the only one to feel this energy. He nodded confirming with Kagome that he also felt something. "It's heading right towards us!" Kagome said as she backed behind Inuyasha, he drew his sword and positioned himself to fight.

"You're going to fast! We're going to crash!" A voice was heard. Within seconds of the voice talking a blur passed Inuyasha and his friends and straight into a tree. Groaning was heard as two bodies fell from the tree and down onto the ground with a loud grunt.

 **~0o0~**

It had been a couple of hours since Soul and Maka departed from Kaede's village. Maka sighed as sat on Soul's pole, "This place is rather boring" the meister muttered under her breath.

"Oh yeah am I supposed to do something about?" Soul muttered, he was pretty much bored as well, they had left the forest just to jump into another one, it felt like they were going in circles at this point.

Maka pouted, "Hmph, we should have at least picked up on their wavelengths, it's like we're lost and I hate it" the pig tailed hair girl grasped Soul's pole as she avoid some trees in her way.

Soul tsked, he was starting to get annoyed, "Expand your Soul Perception and we should be able to find them" it would be a little hard for the meister since she was not familiar with this girl's wavelength. "Lady Kaede did say she was traveling in a group, just search for souls in a group"

Maka sighed, "Fine" she said giving in, she had tried it earlier but they were not who they were looking for, she focused herself as she began scanning the area ahead of them, as the two moved forward she found a group of soul wavelengths, "I found something! It could be her!" The meister said excitedly, she began to speed up in hopes of catching up to the group, they were still quiet up ahead.

"Hey Maka maybe you should slow down, we aren't exactly up in the sky you know!" Soul exclaimed as he watched his surroundings fly past him. He was growing nervous as their speed increased and the amount of tree and shrubs as well.

"Hush we're almost there just a bit more!" The weapon pair flew quickly, trying to avoid the brush of trees and shrubs. Maka flinched as one of her pigtails were pulled by a branch. They were very close to the group of souls, they had to slow down soon or else she would lose control.

"You're going too fast! We're going to crash!" Maka yelled as they flew past a group of people and straight into a tree top. On impact Soul transformed back into his human form, groaning in pain. Maka falls against him when she moves, ultimately sending the pair falling down onto the dirt ground.

"Look at what you did Soul! This is all your fault!" Maka grunts as she picks herself up from Soul who just squirms under her weight. He sits up and rubs his head gently where he hurt himself.

"I told you to stop going so fast in the first place!" He yells. He grabs the hand his meister had extended to him and stands up. The two turn two face the group of strangers just staring at them in a confused manner.

Maka blushes slightly in embarrassment when she notices the only girl in the group wearing modern clothes, she was hiding behind a tall man with long silver hair and ears on top of his head. She smiles and points at her, "You're Kagome aren't you! We've been searching for you!" The meister yells as she begins to approach the girl in a school uniform.

Inuyasha growls gently as he blocks Kagome even more from Maka's view, at this Soul reacts and stands by his meister's side, grabbing her hand in case he needed to transform.

"What business do you have with Kagome!?" The half demon yelled pointing his huge sword towards Maka. She and Soul backed up a few feet away from the half demon. Kagome's eyes widen as big as saucers when she noticed the two stranger's attire. She grabbed Inuyasha's sleeved and pulled the sword in his hand away from the strange girl in pig tails and her white haired companion.

"Y-You're from the future aren't you! How did you get here! How is this possible!? Do you have shards of the Shikon jewel!?" The black-haired girl approached Maka, her questions flooding out of her mouth.

"That's why we came to find you, we...went in the well and we came here, right Soul?" Maka looked over to her weapon partner who just nodded in agreement.

"But why did you go through the well? Where you at my house?" Kagome asked. Didn't her mom or brother tried to stop her, did she trespass? She was so confused.

"Uh about that, it might take some time to explain..." Soul muttered as he let go of Maka's hand to scratch his cheek.

 **~o0o~**

"So, the recent murders were these things called kishin eggs?" Kagome mumbled. She had heard about the murders each time she came back home from her mother, but she didn't think the murders where connected to something as big as what Maka had told her.

"Yes, and last night when Soul and I were chasing him, he went through well, we believe he came back in time, and the nest is in this time period" Maka said. Both groups were sitting near a river bank where they decided to eat lunch. Maka and Soul were starving and practically drooled when Kagome had offered them some instant ramen, although, Inuyasha wasn't as pleased to share his treats with random strangers.

"You say you hunt these kishin eggs, how do you hunt them down?" Sango had asked she fetched some drinks for both the meister and weapon, Maka had only explained the kishin ordeal and completely left out the fact that Soul was a death scythe and she used him to kill the kishin eggs.

"Well you see, I'm a meister and Soul is a weapon...I think it would just be easier to demonstrate" the pig tailed meister stood up holding Soul's hand, she was used to showing off in front of crowds, she would do so in front of new students at the DWMA. In a quick flash of light Soul had transformed, he spun rapidly as Maka handled him.

"T-that's amazing!" Shippo and Kagome said at the same time. Kagome was truly impressed, she even felt a bit envious, all she had was a bow and arrow, and even then her shots weren't always guaranteed to hit the target. Inuyahsa was also quit impressed, but of course he wouldn't actually admit it out loud. Both Sango and Miroku were surprised, they had never heard of a human who could turn into a weapon, and Maka seemed so small and frail to be carrying that huge scythe and swinging it around.

"Actually, yesterday when I returned from the future we approached this demon, well it looked like a demon, it was a shadow like thing, we killed it and a red orb appeared" Kagome pursed her lips as she tried recalling the day before.

This caught the DWMA student's attention. "A red orb? That's definitely a kishin egg" Soul said as he wiped the drool forming at his lips, already thinking about the eggs Maka would collect for him.

"Then that confirms it, there's more out here and we need to find them" Maka quickly gets up and bows at the group in gratitude, she looks over at Soul and pushes his head to bow as well. "Thank you so much for your hospitality but we need to get going!"

"W-wait you can't just leave! It's dangerous out here!" Kagome exclaims getting up as well. She looks back at her friends who not.

"Yes Lady Kagome is right, it would be best if we traveled together" Miroku pipes in.

"Pfft please I'm sure I can take care of myself" Maka giggles. She thinks about it but shakes her head. This was the meister weapon pair's mission and they would complete it themselves

"Yeah but unlike you two we know the land" Inuyasha smirks as he crosses his arms across his chest.

Maka inwardly groans as he had a point, she bit her lip and looked over to her weapon in case he wanted to voice his opinion. But of course he just shrugged, truthfully he wasn't in the mood to get lost in feudal Japan.

"I guess…but we need to go back and gather some supplies and contact Kid" Maka finally gives in and every one smiles.

Soul hummed slightly, "If we're in the past…that means Lord Death is still alive" He mutters. Maka frowns and shakes her.

"We shouldn't mess with the past, we need to let Kid know, he's the Shinigami we are working under" A small smile forms on the meister, Soul nods. Kagome and the others just stared, confused, did they say Shinigami, they all ignored it and decided to ask later.

"Kagome please take us back to the future" Maka asks. At this Inuyasha grumbles.

"Seriously!? She just came back! Can't you back yourselves?" he was visibly annoyed, they were already behind on their search for the jewel shards now that these two showed up.

"Sit boy! Of course I'll take you! I'll even go with you two back" Kagome smiles sweetly placing her hands behind her back, as if she didn't send Inuyahsa crashing into the earth just a few seconds ago.

Soul sweat dropped as he watched Inuyasha's body twitch violently. Like Maka, this Kagome girl was not to be messed with.

 **A/N: End of chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! Thanks for reading, also thinking that this is after the Soul Eater manga so in case y'all were wondering.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **MonkeyQueen88YT: Aww thanks! Thanks! I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

 **EgyLynx: Ah sorry but I don't quite understand what you're trying to say sorry! Hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **8YearsOfMaka: Thanks, I'm trying my best! Not a bad idea having some Maka/Inuyasha moments! They seem like the type to get along just fine! We'll see. Maybe, but I might be working on an epilogue, but yeah maybe someday in the future I'll make one, there's still other fics I wanna make! Thanks so much for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Queenie: Same, she's my favorite character! I do suggest the manga, but fair warning there are a bit of situations in the manga that could make you uncomfortable, I won't spoil them, but you should probs be cautious. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Keeps me going when I write and I greatly appreciate, maybe even suggest some anime/cartoon I can crossover.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Time for chapter 5! I hope you're all enjoying this story so far! WARNING THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SOUL EATER MANGA.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 5: Back to the future**

"Miroku, Sango and Shippo can stay here, we'll be quick I promise!" Kagome said as she pressed her hands together after putting on her usual yellow backpack. Her friends smiled in an understanding manner. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he knew this trip would at least take a day.

"Don't worry about us Kagome! We'll be fine, we'll be here and once everyone is back we'll continue searching for those jewel shards" Sango winked at her reassuring her instantly.

Miroku sighed dreamily as he wrapped his arm around the demon hunter's waist, "Alone with my precious Sango! I must have ascended to the heavens!" His eyes shimmer as he stares into Sango's eyes. The demon hunter just flushes bright red and shoves him away.

"A-as if you perverted monk! I'll keep my eye on you!" She tightly holds her huge boomerang as she walks away from him and starts to set up camp. Shippo shakes his head and follows after her to help, Kirara trots behind following her master. Miroku pouts slightly as he watches Sango walk off, he then follows after waving goodbye to Kagome and the others.

"Alrighty, um, I saw that you went really fast earlier so I don't think you'd have a problem keeping pace with Inuyasha" Kagome said as she climbed onto her half demon friend's back, the two were a blur that she didn't even see what they used to get here. At this Inuyasha grinned proudly, he held Kagome in place as he looked behind him. The young teens already had her scythe in hand.

"I'm sure we can keep up no problem" Maka giggle as she closed her eyes. She envisioned the wings on Soul's pole like she always would. Soul shined brightly as his blade shrunk and wings appeared. They fluttered as if they were stretching out. With a small starting run the two began to fly. Caught off guard Inuyasha ran after them.

"Hey did you forget we were the ones leading you back!" He shouted. Kagome giggled as she watched Maka look back and give a peace sign. Which of course only irritated Inuyasha.

 **~o0o~**

It had been a couple of hours since the group departed from Sango, Miroku and Shippo. All four managed to arrive in Inuyasha's forest by sunset. They approached the well and Soul transformed back. He let out a big yawn and stretch. Kagome giggled as the weapon reminded her of her old fat cat Buyo.

"Come on let's go Inuyasha, you might as well join us, it'd be lonely if you stay here all by yourself" Kagome said as she threw her backpack into the well.

Inuyasha blushed slighty as he crossed his arms and looked away, "W-who said I'd get lonely! Fine I'll go only because those things are running around your era and you need protection" he grabbed Kagome by the waist as he prepared to jump in as well.

"I think I can handle protecting her" Maka shrugged. Inuyasha growled as he jumped into the well, disappearing instantly. Soul and Maka laugh as the two jumped in hand in hand.

Blue light surrounded the four, and they seemed to float down, a few seconds later the light disappeared and they were on the ground. From a distance they could hear the noises of the city. With Maka's Soul Perception, she recognized their surroundings.

With the young priestess in his arms, Inuyasha leapt out of the in ease. Maka internally groaned and decided to let Soul take a rest from his scythe form, so the two embarked on climbing the rope ladder Kagome had installed in well for when Inuyasha wasn't there to help her climb out. They ascended the rope ladder within seconds, whilst Inuyasha snickered, of coursing earning himself with a small slap on the shoulder.

"Oh! Are these yours?" Kagome said as she bent down to pick up two backpacks. Maka and Soul brightened up, they had forgotten that they had left them at the door entrance. The two quickly ran for their backpacks and thanked the young priestess.

Soul perked up when he suddenly remembered his motorcycle, it was, hopefully, still parked near the shrine stairs entrance. He rushed out and ran all the way down the shrine to see if his beloved bike was still there.

Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion as he watched the white-haired weapon dash out the door, "Oh don't mind him! That idiot just forgot that he brought his motorcycle" Maka said as she dug through her bag.

She took out a small skull shaped compact mirror Kid had given to her before she and Soul left. It was a new form of making communication easier. Kid had planned on giving each student at the academy one, but he had wanted to test out the new product, so he gave one to Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul. Being the best friend of the new Shinigami did have its little perks once in a while.

Carefully, since this was being the first time using the product, Maka opened it. Curious, both Kagome and Inuyasha leaned in forward and observed her action. The meister began tracing the numbers 42-42-564 on the little mirror, it began to ring much to Kagome's surprise.

Maka giggled as she watched Kagome who stared in awe, whilst Inuyasha just watched in confusion since he was not fully informed in this era's technologies.

 _"Maka?"_ A voice from the mirror was heard. A light shined and projected an image of a guy with black hair and three white lines going around his head.

"Hey Kid it's Maka reporting in! Guess this mirror thing really works well" the meister smiled happily when she saw her friend. Kid smiled and nodded.

 _"Indeed! Witch technology is quite extraordinary! I have to thank them even more for this successful invention!"_ Kid said excitedly. Behind him a pair of girls popped out. They began to wave and shout once they found out who Kid was talking to.

 _"Hey Maka how's Japan treating you so far?"_ A girl with long hair asked. Next to her a short blonde-haired girl was jumping up and down, _"You should eat some ramen I heard it was the best!"_

Maka giggled at her friend's antics while Kid shushed and shooed them away as he was in the middle of an official DWMA call. They giggled and decided to leave and let Kid do his thing.

After a quick run on things and introducing Kagome and Inuyasha Kid sighed. This made Kagome raise an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" The young priestess asked.

 _"It will be a little problematic if you're taking out a nest in the past, you two need to find out why these kishin eggs were able to cross through that well, something is not right here, they lack the power to travel through time so something from the past must have caused them, since the kishin eggs are from the future"_ Kid hummed to himself as he was lost in own train of thoughts.

"Soul and I will take care of things and we'll let you know of any updates" Maka said. She frowned slightly, her and Soul's soul were powerful enough to travel across, and the only way a kishin egg would be able to cross the well would be because of a shard of the shikon jewel.

 _"I trust you will Maka, good luck on your mission and come back safely, I must leave, I will consult with the witches to see if they have any opinion on this, and tell Soul I said hi"_ the young grim reaper smiled before waving goodbye. The projection stopped and Maka closed the small compact mirror.

Kagome frowned and pursed her lips as she thought to herself. Who could have caused this, the only people who were probably strong enough to pass through the well were either Kikyo, the strong priestess, or Naraku, who was currently in possession of some jewels. It had been a while since the group had last seen Kikyo and knew nothing about her whereabouts.

"Oi! I think Naraku might be behind this..." Inuyasha muttered, what was that half demon up to? Was he trying to make up a new type of army with an enemy that was unknown to Inuyasha and his friends.

"Who's Naraku?" Maka tilted her head to the side in confusion. Kagome frowned as she began to think where to start with the story of Naraku the half demon.

 **~0o0~**

"Mom we have guests!" Kagome shouted as she entered the kitchen. The young teen tsked when she couldn't find her mom anywhere, it was strange, she would always at least leave a note for grandpa. But he was nowhere to be found either. The priestess shrugged and began to dig through the cupboards looking for tea to serve her guest.

"So, this Naraku guy is the best chance we have on stopping the kishin eggs..." Soul muttered. He sat on the couch next to Maka whilst Inuyasha sat on the floor crossed legged. The half demon nodded, he had finished explaining the whole Naraku ordeal to the pair. He was starting to get nervous, Naraku could be plotting against them and they weren't even aware of it.

"For now, we'll rest and head out tomorrow back to the past to find Naraku" Kagome set the tea on a kotatsu table they had in the living room. She began to serve everyone a cup, she sat back and sighed, something just felt uneasy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shook her head and ignored it.

The four spent the evening talking, much to Inuyasha's dismay, he was patient for the first hour, but then started complaining. Kagome started to get nervous, she glanced over at the clock, it was almost elven and her mom and brother weren't home yet.

"Oi Kagome? Are you listening?" Inuyasha huffed, he crossed his arm annoyed that Kagome had ignored his question.

"Hm what was that Inuyasha?" Kagome forced a smiled as she turned to her half demon friend. She tried her best to hide her worry.

Before Inuyasha could repeat his question Maka interrupted, "Kagome is something wrong? Your soul is feeling uneasy" Maka blushed and looked down at her lap, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to pry" Soul shook his head but understood, his meister was just worried for their new friend.

But before Kagome could say what was actually on her mind Maka had jumped up, her eyes widening as she ran outside, Soul instantly ran after her. "Maka? Soul?" Kagome asked as she went to follow.

Inuyasha frowned, he sniffed the air but could only smell Kagome's mom's scent along with her kid brother, along with an unfamiliar scent. He stood up to follow everyone.

"Kishin egg!" Maka yelled. He looked over towards Soul who just nodded and transformed. The meister practically flung herself down the shrine stairs with Soul in hand. She headed straight towards a mass of blackness corning poor Kagome's mom and her younger brother.

"Mom! Souta!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the two. Inuyasha ran past the priestess and towards the two, scooping them up and out of harm's way as Maka let out a huge scream and brought down a shining scythe down on the black mass.

All that was left was a shining red orb which Soul gladly took. His mouth practically drooled when he grabbed the soul. Opening his mouth widely, showing his sharp teeth, he swallowed it. He smacked his lips and thanked Maka for the meal.

Everyone watched in awe and slight disgust. "Oh my god mom, Souta are you two okay!?" Kagome practically ran into her mother's arms and pulled Souta in as well. Tears brimmed at her eyes threatening to fall, she almost lost her mom and little brother.

 **~0o0~**

"Maka, Soul! Thank you so much for saving my mom and little brother" Kagome bowed, "Oh thanks for taking them to safety as well Inuyasha" the girl gave him a warm small, the half demon blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Feh it was nothing, next time I'll be the one to kill the monster" He crossed his arms across his chest. His face growing even more red as Kagome's mom and brother thank him as well.

"Not a problem, it is our job, right Soul?" the meister poked her weapon in the ribs, he flinched a bit thinking that Maka sometimes couldn't control her own strength.

"And we're the best at our job" Soul grinned. Kagome smiled fondly at her two new companions before turning to her mom and scolding her for staying out so late, of course, Ms. Higurashi apologized for staying too long at her friend's house, she also explained the lack of notes, her grandpa had won the lottery for a spa in the next town over and was gone for the week.

After a few minutes of discussion everyone decided it was time to head to bed, after all they a big day ahead of them. Ms. Higurashi laid out some extra futons in Kagome's and Souta's room. Inuyasha and Soul would sleep in Souta's room whilst Maka in Kagome's room.

Maka sighed as she closed her eyes and tried going to sleep, "Um hey Maka" Kagome turned to face the floor where her new friend laid.

"Yeah? What's up Kagome?" Maka opened her eyes and stared up into the bed where Kagome was laying.

"Do you sometimes...feel useless? Like maybe your friends are in trouble and you can't really do much to help" Kagome played with a strand of her black hair.

Maka smiled sadly which went unnoticed in the darkness in the room, "Yes, even now as one of the best students at my school, even with my rare soul which contains so much power, there are times that I've felt like that, but I know that I'm not alone" she bit her lip as she began to think about an old friend, Crona who sealed themselves on the moon. Maka shook her head, just thinking about it brought her to tears.

"Thanks for the advice Maka, I really needed it" Kagome whispered as she let out a big yawn. She turned around and cuddled in her blankets, as did Maka with the blankets she was given. Soon the two teen girls were fast asleep.

 **A/N: That's a wrap for chapter 5! As always please review! Hope you enjoyed today's read! Thanks for reading!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **8YearsOfMaka: Thanks for the support! Sorry for my mistakes, usually when I type these chapters up its like 3am and when I read them over they seem fine to me haha, I'll try to stop that habit, and as for a beta reader, in the past I've had someone literally copy my story word for word and I can't risk anything like that so I work alone, but I'll try to not make any mistakes. This fic will be long but chapter wise since my goal each chapter is at least 2000 sorry about that I'll try my best to make it longer but in my mind I kinda have the chapters separated and stuff. Also Yes! I was thinking a MLxSE crossover, but since ML is still going I want to wait a bit to see what kind of new info comes up, thanks for this review hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **foxchick1: Wait no more here was the chapter! Hope you enjoyed and thanks a bunch for your review!**

 **MonkeyQueen88YT: Yup! The manga has so many great details and cool powers that weren't covered in the anime! I actually don't remember that movie quite well since I watched a while ago. I'll try to research it when I have time! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **EgyLynx: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you found the chapter interestingand I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry if I can't understand your reviews as well!**

 **Queenie: Yeah the art work is amazing! Sorry! I should have put a warning or something haha, I did this chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thank you for your review!**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS I HOPE YOU CONTINUETO ENJOY THIS STORY! TILL NEXT WEEK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Time for chapter 6! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry for the late update, I've been having some internet problems and I think I'm all good to go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 6: Back to the past**

Soft chirping of birds could be heard as they landed outside of Kagome's window. The young priestess shifted as a ray of sunlight penetrated through her sheer curtain, she cracked her eyes open only to rub them. The young teen let out a soft yawn before she was interrupted by a loud crashing noise. The black-haired girl sat up and looked down to where her guest should have been lying. But instead she just found a rolled-up futon. So, quickly the girl rushed downstairs, afraid something had happened during her deep slumber.

"Why the hell is he so heavy!" Yelled a grunting voice. Kagome squinted her eyes as she tried remembering who the voice belongs to. Once she reached downstairs she found herself in her empty living room. She looked around when an idea popped into her head, the courtyard!

"I thought you were strong Inuyasha!" A young voice said followed by a giggle. Kagome opened the door only to reveal Inuyasha trying to pick up Soul, in his scythe form of course, up from the ground. Maka was on the side smirking at the half demon's attempts.

"How the hell do you swing this thing around!? Tetsusaiga isn't this heavy!" The silvered haired man complained. Kagome intrigued by the fact that the most powerful member of the Shikon shard hunting gang couldn't pick up a scythe.

"Well Soul is a special kind of weapon; our souls have to be in sync or at least have some kind of connection" Maka explained. She walked over to the struggling half demon and with ease picked up Soul. "When both meister and weapon work together, they are a force to be reckoned with" she smiles as she holds soul out with one hand. He begins twirling around her arm and she handles him expertly, twirling him over her shoulder, it was almost like a dance.

"Wow Maka you're so cool!" Souta exclaimed, his eyes shimmered with excitement as Maka stopped spinning Soul, the weapon turned back. "You're amazing as well Soul, awesome!" Souta could barely contain his excitement and Soul grinned showing off his teeth. Inuyasha muttered under his breath, annoyed.

"Well my sword is probably too heavy for you" he said with a smug look. Kagome rolled his eyes and crossed her arms, amused by Inuyasha's actions.

"Well of course it would be, I've only ever fought with special demon weapons, but luckily Soul is my partner" Maka gleamed. Soul smiled at her and ruffled her hair. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at the two's affection towards each other.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get ready to get going, we're just wasting time here you know!" The silver haired demon said as he began walking inside.

"But you were the one who wanted to try out Soul" Maka giggled as she followed behind the half demon.

 **~0o0~**

The morning went by quick for everyone, Kagome's mom had made breakfast for every one, too bad no one could truly enjoy it at their pace since everyone was in such a rush to get to the past.

"It's really cool of you to keep my bike here Ms. Higurashi" Soul said, he gave her a smile and thanked her. He sighed in relief when he finally found a place for his precious bike to stay.

Kagome ran downstairs with her backpack stuffed to its max. Seeing this made Inuyasha groaned seeing that ultimately, he would have to be the one to carry it and Kagome back to their friends, "Are you serious Kagome?" she gave him her usual bright smile and nodded.

"We have two more members in our group so we need extra supplies!" She puffed out her cheeks as she looked at Maka. "Ready to head out guys?"

The weapon meister pair nodded, with backpacks on their backs they headed towards the well. Ms. Higurashi and Souta saw them off. "Stay safe Kagome, I'll be waiting here for you" the older woman gave her daughter a tight hug.

Souta nodded and went to give her big sister a huge hug as well, "Hey sis you made some really cool friends! Hope you come home soon!" Kagome laughed and ruffled her younger sibling's hair in a playful manner.

After everyone's goodbyes they were off in the well, already surrounded by the shining blue light. Soul was already transformed and ready for flight, his pole sporting his backpack while Maka wore hers. Once they landed on the ground Inuyasha pounced out of the well quickly.

The wings on Soul's blade flapped as him and Maka shot out of the well. Maka let out an excited yell as she began following the other two back to the rest of the group.

 **~0o0~**

After a few hours of traveling Kagome and Maka perked up. "Jewel shard! Up ahead!" She clutched Inuyasha's shoulders tightly, the presence of the shard was around the area the rest of their friends were.

"I can feel it! We need to hurry and help out!" Maka yelled she began going up towards the sky. She stood up on the pole as if she was riding a surfboard, she supported herself with one hand, she was an expert on flying, for Death's sake, she had flown up the moon once.

Kagome looked up surprised that Maka was able to sense the shard and her friends at the same time. "Hurry Inuyasha they could be in danger!" Inuyasha nodded and sped off like he was running across lava.

They enter a clearing to see Sango and Miroku already fighting. Kirara was up in the air flying with Shippo on her back, there were some demons which she was fighting off in the air.

A few seconds after Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived, Maka had flown down towards the earth, slicing through a demon. Inuyasha took out his huge sword and began slashing away at the demons.

"Over there he has it Inuyasha!" Kagome pointed to a demon who looked to be the ring leader of the fiasco.

"Come my minions the priestess who shall give you the power of the Shikon jewel shards is here!" The demon roared. All the demons turned to face Kagome and she yelped as they began rushing at her.

"Not on my watch!" Inuyasha growled. He swung his sword slicing any demons in his way. Killing them instantly. Kirara flew down to pick up Kagome. She thanked the big feline and they flew off to safety.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled sending her weapon flying toward a hoard of demons following Kagome. The priestess was already trying her best to defend herself by shooting her purification arrows. But Sango's weapon wiped them all in one go.

Meanwhile, Miroku was covering Sango as she helped out Kagome, he threw sutras killing multiple demons. He would have used his wind tunnel, but from past experiences he had decided against it, only if truly necessary.

Inuyasha finished off his hoard of demons and decide to go for the big boss himself. He yelled fiercely as he rushed towards the demon, I'll end in you in one hit! Wind Scar!" Luckily for the half demon his hit would be away from everyone else. Waves of power headed towards the demon. It screamed in pain. The blast had cleared up and all that remained were a pile of twitching body parts.

Maka ran over to a piece of body that was twitching violently, she tilted her head as she reached for the shiny shard from within the meat. "Wait Maka! Don't touch that its tainted!" Kirara landed near Maka who just held the shard., Kagome jumped off her feline friend and approached the meister.

Kagome and everyone else gathered around and stared in disbelief. "Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Maka quickly gave the shard to Kagome and apologized.

"Sorry my meister can be a little dense sometimes" Soul said as he playfully pulled on the meister's pigtails. She growled and slapped his hand away. "Funny consider how book smart she is" Soul muttered as he blocked the hits his meister was giving him.

"Y-you purified it!" Kagome said, she held up the shard up at the sky, it shimmered brightly. Miroku approached Kagome and took a look himself, Sango did as well, the only person who could purify the jewel were either Kagome or the priestess Kikyo.

"I did?" Maka scratched her cheek, she had felt that the jewel was unstable, similar to how a soul was unstable when madness effected it. A lightbulb went off in her as she realized what it was.

"Oh, must have been my anti-demon wavelength, it kind of basically purifies madness, I sensed something similar within the shard" Maka giggled as she scratched her cheek smile sheepishly.

"Lady Maka! You truly are a very special lady! It would be my honor if you were to bear my first child!" Miroku said as he grabbed Maka's gloved hand. Everyone stared in disbelief and stared at the outrageous monk. In an instant a book appeared in the meister's hand and was brought down on the monk's head knocking him down on the ground. Sango smirked.

"Serves that perv" She grabbed him by the ear pulling him away from Maka who was in rage, Soul had to do his best to hold his meister back while she screamed at the semi unconscious Miroku. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head as he began walking away. Kagome followed after him shaking her head.

After Maka calmed down everyone continued on with the journey. They all talked and shared their battle experiences, of course throughout the whole walk Maka stuck by Soul's side, hiding as Miroku would sometimes throw her a glance to talk, at this Soul shook his head, he had a feeling the monk and demon slayer had thing for each other.

Night had begun to approach quickly and the group decided it would be a good idea to stop for the night and begin their camp. Everyone did their part to help out with the camp.

After cooking dinner and eating, everyone settled down to sleep. Kirara, in her big form curled up with Sango with Shippo laying on her back comfortably. Miroku, beside the big sleeping cat and demon slayer, leaned against a tree. Up on said tree, Inuyasha laid comfortably on a strong branch supporting his weight. Kagome snuggled into her warm sleeping bag. Maka and Soul had borrowed sleeping bags from Kagome and laid next to each other. The camp fire was still lit and would probably be until morning.

The night was pretty quiet, that was until Inuyasha's ears twitched, he opened his eyes to face the night sky. As he did he saw the familiar silhouettes of Kikyo's soul collectors, they seemed to be carrying souls, red ones, similar to the kishin eggs they had recently thought about. He quickly jumped off his branch and began following them.

The rustling had woken up the young priestess, she frowned when she saw Inuyasha head off on his own. "What is that dummy doing?" She muttered to herself. A flash of light caught her attention and she turned to her side.

She saw Maka holding an already transformed Soul, she took off in the direction of the half demon, confused, Kagome decided to follow the three, she quietly left the camp as she did.

Minutes passed as Maka and Soul caught up to Inuyasha. They had woken up because they sensed a kishin egg nearby, they hid behind a bush as they watched him wander in a small clearing, there was no one in it but the half demon, but the meister was positive the kishin was there. Kagome huffed as she reached Maka and Soul.

The priestess stared into the clearing, her heart clenching as Kikyo appeared before her half demon friend. Maka was about to charge once she sensed the kishin egg but Kagome held her back, she frowned but stayed quiet as she watched Inuyasha as well.

"Inuyasha, you've followed my soul collector" the long-haired priestess said with a stoic expression. Inuyasha grew nervous, he had seen one of her soul collectors drop a kishin egg into her body.

"K-kikyo, you know about those souls you gathered, don't you" he muttered, his heart was racing and so were his thoughts.

Kikyo just stared at him and then gave him a small smile, "I am no fool Inuyasha, it is a path I must take to defeat Naraku" she began walking towards him slowly, Inuyasha did not back away as she approached him.

"Enough of this!" Maka said as she jumped out on the clearing. She held Soul in her hands tightly and pointed her scythe at the unfamiliar woman.

"Maka wait no!" Kagome screamed out as she followed the meister. She froze when Inuyasha looked at her.

Maka squinted her eyes as she tried to stare down Kikyo's soul, "You there! Your body contains many souls, but you yourself don't have a soul, your body has multiple kishin eggs, I cannot allow you to live" she says, before the meister can charge at the priestess she is stopped by Inuyasha.

"Maka wait a second! Kikyo isn't evil or anything!" The half demon stands in front of the meister, towering over her.

"Move out of my way Inuyasha, it's my duty to gather kishin eggs and she has them, she is corrupted" Maka begins lunging towards the priestess, an arrow grazes her cheek, blood trickles down. Kagome gasps as she goes to her friend's side.

"Oh no Maka are you alright!?" She asks in a worried tone. She turns to Kikyo who held a bow and arrow in her hands.

"Kikyo please stop this! We'll defeat Naraku, you shouldn't have those kishin eggs, they're dangerous! I know you can't purify them!" Kagome says as she approaches the other priestess.

"Enough, she won't understand, there's only one way to solve this!" Maka said wiping the blood off her cheek. Soul's reflection shimmers on his blade, his mouth already began to water as he thought about the kishin egg.

Inuyasha just stared not knowing what to do, was Maka really about to kill Kikyo? Was there anything he could do to stop this. He bit his lip nervously as he watched Maka rush towards the priestess.

 **A/N: That concludes Chapter 6! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I would also like to apologize; my action writing isn't that good (well my writing also ha-ha) Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **MonkeyQueen88 YT: Thanks a bunch! Glad you're enjoying the story so far! Yeah like most movies based on books, it's usually the book that is the best haha. But yeah, I'll try to see if I can get my hands on the books!**

 **EgyLynx: I'm so sorry for being late! I hope you enjoyed this chapter like the last!**

 **9YearsOfMaka: You changed your username! Also yeah, I actually to a break from ML since I was waiting for season two! I want to wait for the whole seaon to be done before I start watching! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **Queenie: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Also yes, I love a Maka and Kagome friendship, Kagome would probably look up to Maka since she's strong and a good fighter.**

 **THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey ya'll time for chapter 7, sorry for leaving off on a cliffhanger last chapter ha-ha! Sorry I was gone for a while, I had a HUGE case of writer's block and I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going. WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE SOUL EATER MANGA!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 7: Injured**

The meister furiously rushed at the elder priestess in front of her. In a flash Kikyo had vanished, her soul collectors wrapped around her body, as if they were the ones moving the dead priestess around, helping her dodge Maka's deadly blows. With a free hand, Kikyo reached over her back to retrieve three arrows, she quickly aimed and fired at the meister attacking her.

Three bright red arrows headed towards Maka at the speed of light, with quick thinking she used Soul's blade to block the attack, even thinking she could slice the arrows down. Bright red light lit the clearing, everyone was blinded by the harsh light. Kagome staggered back against Inuyasha as she covered her eyes, she could feel a wind coming from the impact making the tree leaves and bushes around them shake.

A pained groan came from the light as it dimmed down. "Soul! Are you okay?" Maka yelled. The death scythe sat up and rubbed his head, he looked down at his body, surprised that he was back into his human form, his meister knelt down before him, checking if he had any injuries.

"No way! Those arrows!" Maka whipped back to face the deceased priestess. She stood still as she observed the weapon pair, the stoic expression never leaving her face. She was in no mood for a fight with strangers, she already had plans and no one was going to stand in the way. She turned away and started to walk away from the clearing.

"Kikyo! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled. He clenched his fist as thousands of thoughts ran through his head. Kikyo a kishin egg? She wouldn't do something like that would she? What exactly is his past lover planning to do with this new acquired power? She had mentioned defeating Naraku, but was it even possible?

Maka growled under her breath as rage began taking over her, she had sworn to herself that Soul would never be hurt ever again, she clenched her fist tightly. Kagome looked over to the meister concerned, then back at Inuyasha, even more concern began to form on her face. By this time, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo had arrived at the developing scene. They had woken up to find the camp empty, except for them, and with the help of Kirara and Shippo, the small group managed to find the rest of their missing companions. They were just as surprised at seeing Kikyo there and confused as to why Maka was fighting the dead priestess.

The albino weapon grinned, "Won't be so easy Maka" he muttered as he grabbed his meister partner's hand tightly before transforming back into his death scythe form. The pig tailed girl nodded as she tried focusing on her new attack strategy. She would have to have to avoid those purification arrows, that was the weapon meister pair's weakness. For now, she would have to dodge and physically hit Kikyo herself and hopefully catch her off guard.

Inuyasha continued staring at Kikyo's back as she began to disappear as she continued on her way. A blur passed by him, it was Maka rushing in to attack once again. The elder priestess had sensed an attack coming for her. She grabbed three arrows from her back and with a swift motion she shot the arrows back at Maka. Streams of bright red light flew through the air. It was as time stopped and everything went in slow motion. Kagome had saw what Kikyo was planning and without a second thought her legs began to move after them and pushed the meister and weapon pair out of the arrows path. With a grunt Maka landed on the ground face first, confusion and annoyance starting to build up in her.

"Why the hell did you do that fo-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she got up to find the teenage priestess on the ground, an arrow sticking out of her. Maka let out a loud gasp as the field grew silent.

"Kagome!" Everyone yelled in unison. As all the attention was on the fallen Kagome, Kikyo took this chance to leave. Her white soul collectors wrapping around her body, lifting her into the air and away from the clearing, soon disappearing into the dark night. A small unnoticeable mad smile forming on her lips as she faded.

A cold sweat began to form on Kagome's face as she flinched from the pain. An arrow pierced her left shoulder. A stream of blood began to flow down her arm. Inuyasha carefully scooped her in her arms, Kikyo was now completely out of his mind, his attention now on Kagome. He had frozen completely. Froze when he saw Kikyo, he let Kagome get hurt. He clenched his jaw as he stared at the bloody mess Kagome's wound was creating.

"What did you do that for!" Maka yelled, her face twisted in guilt, after all the girl did it to protect the meister. Soul had transformed back from his demon weapon form and grabbed Maka by the arm trying to calm her down. All the priestess could do was give a smile as she flinched. At this the meister clenched her fists. She then stormed off, tears threatening to falls as she sped deeper into the forest.

Soul sighed and ran a hand through his snow-white hair. He looked back at the half demon and injured priestess and gave them an apologetic smile, "Sorry about her, I'll go talk to her" he then went after her, calling her name and asking her to wait for him. He knew not to worry much about Kagome, he knew she was in safe hands.

 **~o0o~**

Inuyasha had carefully sped back to their camp with everyone minus the weapon and meister pair. Kagome flinched as she was set down. Sango had grabbed the first aid kit and kneeled down to prepare to tend to her friend's wounds.

"Kagome, I'm sorry but I'll have to cut your sleeve" Kagome nodded as the demon slayer had pulled out her knife and began to cut her sleeve to have better access to her wounds. Miroku and Inuyasha sat to the side and let Sango take care of her. Inuyasha clenched his fist as he stared into the fire, throwing worried glances towards his hurt friend, after all, it was his fault that she was hurt in the first place. He should had pulled her back, it was his fault with being too distracted. Miroku was as well worried for his comrade but he was confident Sango would be able to help Kagome but of course he couldn't help but worry since the young priestess was hurt.

Sango licked her lips nervously as she held the end of the arrow, she would have to pull it out. She looked over at Kagome whom looked back at her back nervously, without exchanging words Kagome knew what had to be done. She closed her eyes and looked away as tears formed at her eyes. She felt a sharp pain and blacked out.

 **~0o0~**

A troubled sigh escaped Maka's lips as she sat on a large stone, she sniffed gently as she wiped her watery eyes. A hand gently grabbed her shoulder and sat next to her. "You're acting like a baby Maka" Soul muttered. This earned him a slap on the shoulder.

"I-I know! But, she's hurt because of me" again the meister clenched her fists. Soul sighed and stared into the pond in front of them. There wasn't much the death scythe could say all he did was wait for Maka to get over her tantrum. Maka sighed and leaned against Soul's shoulder as she was lost in thought. The thing she hated most was someone getting hurt because of her. Minutes passed Maka stood up after calming down.

"Lets...head back now, I'm fine" the meister gave her weapon partner a small smile. Soul nodded and stood up to follow her back to the camp. Within a couple of minutes, the two had made it back. Everyone was surrounding an unconscious Kagome. At this Maka's eyes widen and she ran over to the priestess.

"What happened?" Maka asked Sango as she knelt down next to her. The demon slayer had a worried expression as she looked over her dear friend.

"She blacked out when I took out the arrow out of her arm, I think the pain was too much" Sango pushed strands of hairs out of Kagome's sweaty face. At touch she feels warm. "I think she's feverish, what shall we do?"

"I believe Kagome has special medicine for fevers" Miroku pitched in as he stood to search for said medicine. A couple of seconds later he returned with a pill bottle. He handed it to Sango who opened it and helped Kagome take some medicine.

All Maka could do was sit in silence and worry, of course Soul was a worried as well. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Wait! I know someone who could help! But we need to head back to the future" the meister stood up and looked at Inuyasha.

At this the half demon nodded. Usually he would hate going back to the future yet again, but if Maka could help Kagome then of course Inuyasha would be willing to traverse back to the future. Shippo sniffed as he buried his face into Sango. Kagome was a tough girl, it was strange that an arrow would have such an effect like this.

"We'll meet back at Kaede's village, go and take Kagome please" Miroku said as he stood back up along with Sango. Inuyasha nodded as he carefully picked up Kagome as she began to breath heavily. Maka nodded as she held an already transformed Soul. She concentrated and transformed Soul to his flight mode. Inuyasha and Maka began to head back to the Bone Eater's well as fast as they could.

 **~o0o~**

After returning to the future Kagome was put to bed, her mother watching over her as Inuyasha, Maka and Soul stood in the living room. The pig tail meister pulled out her compact mirror and began to contact Kid. Within a few rings a projection of the young Shinigami brightened the room.

 _"Maka! Is something wrong?"_ Kid asked as he noticed the worried expression on her and Soul's face. It was unusual for them to have those expressions for no reason, he knew something was up.

"Is Kim available? I have a favor; our friend was hurt by a kishin egg and..." Maka paused as Kid held his hand up. He knew where she was going with this and he nodded and gave the girl a reassuring smile.

 _"Of course! I'll send her right over!"_ Kid said as he instantly hung up. Maka closed the small mirror and put it in her skirt pocket. She knew Kid would follow through and send Kim as soon as possible.

"Who is this Kim?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the wall with arms crossed. His ear twitched as he could hear Kagome's small unconscious groans from her room, her mom whispering softly to her as she tended to her daughter. Luckily Sota was asleep by the time the group arrived and would avoid seeing his older sister in such a state.

"Oh, she's a student at the DWMA and she's a witch that specializes in regeneration magic" Maka explained. As she finished her sentence the room began to glow brightly, strange writing began to appear on an empty wall. Inuyasha was caught off guard and placed a hand on his sword, ready to pull it out, ready to fight if needed. A pink haired girl suddenly popped out of the wall, following close behind her was a long black-haired girl, both of them wearing similar school uniforms.

"Yo Kim, Jackie, thanks for helping out" Soul lifted his balled-up hand to give each girl a fist bump. The girls gave both the meister and weapon pair, a way the friend group greeted each other.

"Of course, you're lucky you're my friends, if not I would have charged you" Kim said in a playful manner. Maka couldn't help but giggle a bit. The pink hair witch stared over to Inuyasha. _'Wow he's kind of cute! Though he dresses kind of funny'_ the girl thought, her cheeks warming up a bit. The half demon just stared at her in confusion.

"You're here to help Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the young with. In response she gave a flirty smile.

"Yup Kim Diehl at your service" she winked at the confused half demon. Jackie giggled as she followed behind her meister. Inuyasha's attention then shifted to the dark-haired girl. Just like Soul he could sense something different about her, different from any human, the same went for the pink haired girl.

"I'm Jackie, Kim's weapon!" The lantern waved. After quick introductions Maka began to lead the weapon and miester pair into Kagome's bedroom. Ms. Higurashi slowly stood up from her daughter's side and bowed greeting the girls.

"Thank you for helping my daughter, I'll leave it to you" the middle-aged woman gave everyone a smile and left the room. Kim tilted her head as she examined the injuries the young priestess had received. She had recently been training under Stein and learned various types of new medical procedures and learned how to use her magic to properly identify injuries. Her pale fingers began to take off the bandage revealing a nasty looking cut. She closed her as and chanted under her breath.

"Her muscle has been severed, damn who ever shot her must have been a good shot" Kim muttered. Jackie nudged her, warning her meister that her joke was inappropriate. At this Kim rolled her eyes and nudged Jackie back playfully.

"Will you be able to help her?" Maka clasped her hands together. Inuyasha looked at the young witch as well with a very worried face. Soul frowned, a severed muscle could require surgery, well if it were treated in a non-magical manner.

"Of course I can! What kind of witch do you think I am" Kim puffed her cheeks as determination filled her eyes, at this Maka smiled as she felt her witch soul swell up with confidence.

The tanuki witch closes her eyes and places both hands on Kagome's wound. "Tanucoon, Raccoon-coon, Ponpon, Ponkitanu!" She kept repeating this chant and her hands began to glow brightly blinding everyone inside the room. Within seconds the light began to disappear revealing Kagome's now completely healed shoulder. Not even a scar was left. At this Kim smiled triumphantly.

"Keep her arm in a sling for the next three days and she'll be completely fine" Kim retracted from Kagome's side and stood to face Maka who gave her a quick tight hug. This obviously caught the young witch off guard but she didn't mind the affection at all.

"Thank you so much Kim I owe you one!" At this the witched perked up with a smile. Jackie was already at her side as everyone, except Inuyasha left the bedroom.

"Then you'll be treating me to lunch when you come back from your mission, safely of course" Kim smiled as she began to chant once more. The witch writing starting to glow on the wall Kim and Jackie had come through.

"You got it!" Maka giggled as she waved at the weapon pair, as did Soul, soon the two disappeared and once again the wall was now free of witch writing. Maka sighed in relief as she sunk on the couch. Soul gave her a soft smile and ruffled her hair as he sat next to her.

"At least Kagome is okay" Soul said as he leaned on his hand. His red eyes glazed over as he let out a big yawn. From the window he noticed the sun starting to rise. He groaned softly as the exhaust from the night suddenly started to take effect.

"We should probably rest tonight, there's still a lot we have to discuss" Maka mumbled as she leaned back onto the couch, she let her heavy eyelids fall as she soon started drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N: Well that's it for chapter 7! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for not updating. Now that I finished my one of my college classes I'll have a bit of free time (still have work lmao)**

 **Shout-Outs:**

 **9YearsOfMaka: Maka is best girl! Thanks again for the support! Also sorry for a late update! I can't believe it's been so long. I can't wait for ML to finish too. I'll see if I can add some Maka/Inuyasha moments! (Not sure if you meant romantic or platonic)**

 **MonkeyQueen88YT: Thanks a bunch, I really don't feel confident writing fighting scenes but practice makes perfect. Yeah, I thought I try something new with this story, and I don't think I've ever written Kikyo in my last story. Thanks for the review and your support!**

 **EgyLynx: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this story as well!**

 **SleepinBeautyK: Yes sweetie I know what an ear is! : ) But yeah I understand, I really shouldn't write late at night since I just glance over the finished product and I just fix a couple of things. I hope this chapter is better than my previous. Yeah, I'm trying to stay true to each character and Inuyasha is a fool ha-ha! Sorry for a late update and I'll try to write and update more often since I want to write more crossovers.**

 **Queenie: Well yeah, she is ha-ha, I am not sure if I'll even add Naraku in this one. Who knows? : ) Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Talawolfgirl: Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **BlackDragonLanceTR16: Thank you! It's been a while. Yeah, I feel like I've changed my writing style and I wanted to improve on my writing skill so here I am. I hope you enjoyed this story as well!**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed! I hope everyone enjoyed this and I'll see you next time, let's see how long it takes this time. I am excited to see where this story goes in the future, I hope I can hatch an idea for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow an update in the same month? Writer's block suck but here we are chapter 8. Sorry that this is kind of a filler chapter lol. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOLIERS TO THE SOUL EATER MANGA!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 8: Recovery**

Brown eyes slowly opened to a blurry vision. The girl tried her best to rub the blurriness out of her eyes, but she found herself stuck, unable to move an inch. She felt a weight on her body and pressure growing in her head. Soon enough the blurriness began to leave her vision, only to reveal dark red. The pressure seemed to be causing her a headache. A pain on her left shoulder began to grow more noticeable as she laid there, in nothingness. She managed to cast her sight on her chest to find it glowing a light pink, slowly growing bright, as if it were driving the redness around her away.

Another light began to shine in, this time not red nor pink. She did not recognize this light, but she felt relief as she felt the pain in her shoulder dissipate. This time the girl managed to close her eyes, able to rest now that the weight and pressure were off her.

 **~o0o~**

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?" A voice whispered. The young priestess could feel familiar claws gently holding her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, fully expecting to be caught in that redness like in her dreams, only she wasn't. The teenage girl was back in her fluffy pink room. Her chocolate brown eyes squinted in confusion as she looked around her own bedroom.

"Inuyasha? How did I get back here? Wasn't Maka fighting Kikyo?" She asked, her words slightly slurring as she sat up in bed. She looked confused at the half demon before her eyes widen like saucers. Memories began flooding into her brain. She quickly unbuttoned her pj shirt to check her supposedly injured shoulder.

"It's gone Inuyasha! But how? The arrow literally went through my shoulder but I feel just fine!" Kagome exclaimed, of course she avoided talking about the strange dream she had before waking up. It was probably nothing and so the young priestess decided to just slide it under the rug.

At the sight of Kagome unbuttoning her top, Inuyasha instantly turned red and cast his gaze elsewhere. "Hey cover up!" Before Inuyasha could continue Maka had burst into the room, towing Soul behind her. At the sight of Kagome half naked from the top Soul turned to face the other direction, holding his nose just in case he began to bleed. At this his meister threw daggers at him which sent a shiver up his spine. Deciding to ignore the death scythe, the pig haired girl turned her attention to Kagome.

"I'm glad you're recovered!" Maka smiled as she sat on the edge of Kagome's bed. Inuyasha sat in his usual cross legged positioned on the ground as he cleared his throat, pointing a clawed fingered towards Kagome. The teen jumped slightly as she covered herself up. She had been taken by surprise that she forgot she was in front of guest.

"How did you managed to heal my wounds? The arrow literally went right through me" Kagome lifted a hand and with a swift action swung it in the air to exaggerate her injury from last night.

"A witch friend of ours stopped by, she specializes in regeneration magic so healing is something she is good at" Maka explained. She stood up and extended her hand and slammed it gently on Kagome's head, obviously not hard enough to hurt her badly. Her famous Maka chop; bookless edition.

"Hey ow!" Kagome cried as she rubbed her head. "What the heck was that for anyways!" She looked at the girl with an annoyed expression, she never thought the sweet Maka would hit her. In the back Soul had an unimpressed expression. Luckily Kagome did not Maka as well as Soul knew her. He knew those what those Maka Chops did from first-hand experience.

Although Inuyasha was against Maka hitting Kagome, he understood. What Kagome did was completely reckless, it could have left her shoulder a mess if they hadn't come back to the present to have Maka's friend come and heal her. So, he stayed silent and gave Kagome a dirty look, he felt bad for doing so but thought it necessary for the teen.

"You...you idiot!" Maka exclaimed as she brought her hand back to the side. "You...shouldn't worry us like that! That was very reckless of you!" The girl sat back down on the bed with an angry expression on her face. At the very least Kikyo did not manage to hurt her with the other two arrows. The results would have been disastrous.

"My legs started moving on their own! I know those arrows were about to hit you, I just...I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to get hurt!" Kagome defended herself. She sighed and gave Maka and Soul and apologetic look. There was a long silent pause before it was broken by Miss Higurashi who carefully opened the door.

"Breakfast is ready! Please have some before going back, I set a place for everyone at the table" she notified everyone with a sweet smile, a mother's smile. Maka smiled kindly as she thought of her mother. It had been a while since she last saw her, at least the two frequently wrote to each other.

"Let's eat, we have lots to discuss when we get back" Soul said coolly as he ran his hand through his hair, his stomach was growing impatient as the smell of a traditional Japanese breakfast floated through the air. Everyone soon made it downstairs for breakfast, where they ate in silence.

 **~o0o~**

Birds chirped cheerfully as they landed near a garden of herbs an elderly woman in priestess attire sat in. Next to her was a young woman with a fox demon child helping pick herbs.

"I just hope she will be alright, but what on earth is me sister thinking, she would never resort to such impure actions" the elder woman said in a gruff voice as she pulled on some plants, carefully studying them as she placed them in her basket.

Sango sighed worriedly as she set her full basket to the side. "I have no idea when they'll return, all we can do is wait for them and hope for the best, Kagome's injury looked bad" a wind had picked up and next to her Shippo perked up, nose in the air.

"They're back! Kagome's back!" He yelled as he scurried out of the garden, careful not to step on any of Kaede's herbs. Sango and Kaede also stood up and watched Shippo run into the forest. Seconds later a group of four people stepped out, head towards the garden.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked as she approached the girl. She noticed that her arm was in a sling. She then checked her temperature using her hand, she was glad to find the fever she had last night was gone as well.

"I'm fine Sango, I just need to keep my arm in this sling for three days and I'll be good as new" Kagome explained, she giggled at how worried her friend was, she considered Sango a sister and would probably do the same if their roles were reversed. At this the demon slayer sighed in relief.

Everyone headed to the hut where Miroku was, he was in the middle of meditation. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the group that arrived to interrupt his meditation session. "I am glad you're back safe Kagome, how are you feeling? I trust you were able to receive the medical attention you needed back home?"

Kagome nodded as she sat down in front of the fire pit. "Yes, though I won't be able to use my left arm for three days, but thanks to Maka's witch friend I'll make a full recovery" she smiled as she glances over at Maka. She grunted softly and faced the other way. She was playing the silent game. At this Kagome sigh softly and turned back to smile at her monk friend.

"Moving on...why were Lady Kikyo and Maka fighting?" Sango asked as she sat beside the monk. At this Inuyasha stiffened. He began to recall what she said the past night.

"I think she's planning to defeat Naraku with her new...''power'', but why would she do that?" Inuyasha muttered. His ears flattened against his head as he stared at the empty fire pit. He couldn't bare see Kikyo. The madness slowly crawling into her gaze ever so slightly. It wasn't obvious at first, but he was certain something was there. Something bad.

"I know you briefly went over Naraku, but what exactly did he do?" Soul asked as he stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. He figured Naraku had to do something malicious enough to be a common enemy of both parties.

"He's an evil half demon who's after the shikon jewel, a jewel that grants immense power to its holder, he will stop at nothing to get his filthy hands on it. He was also the man who cast an evil curse on my hand" Miroku lifted up his beaded hand. He clenched it tightly, a fiery look in his eyes beginning to spark. Maka tilted her head in curiosity. She had felt his soul swell with determination.

"He's the man who killed my entire village and has my brother enslaved" a sorrowful expression twisted onto Sango's features. Maka's emerald eyes shimmered slightly as she read her soul. Sadness filled her, as did bitterness and regret. Yet her soul was sprinkled with a bit of hope.

"Naraku deceived me and Kikyo" was all Inuyasha was willing to say. He trusted Soul and Maka, but not quite enough to tell the pair more personal details of himself and his former lover. His soul was filled with regret and a touch of sadness. The half demon looked up and gazed over at his friends sitting around him. Although he didn't express it, Maka could feel his soul fill with warmth.

Kagome looked down, "It was kind of my fault that the jewel is broken" she intertwined her fingers in a shameful manner. Similar to a child who was caught doing something bad by their mother and was being scolded by her. Maka felt a bit guilty getting a peek at the girl's soul after giving her the silent treatment, but she just couldn't help herself. The priestess was filled regret. Kagome paused as to think for herself, her soul began to fill with the same warmth as Inuyasha. At this Maka smiled softly to herself and decided to end her silly silent treatment as she placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. Kagome perked up as she cast a glance at Maka. The two girls smiled at each other.

Soul rolled his eyes as he laughed to himself. Although Maka would never admit it, she sometimes acted quite childish. A serious tone then came out of Maka's mouth as the sudden realization came to her mind.

"It won't be long until madness takes over Kikyo and she becomes a blood thirsty kishin egg, we have to move fast and... kill her" Maka cautiously looked over at Inuyasha who only threw daggers at the young meister. He hastily stood up and stared the girl down, despair growing in his eyes.

"There has to be another way! Kikyo is not evil! She won't become blood thirsty!" His fists began to form balls, small veins popping into view from how hard he clenched his fists. Maka calmly stood up facing the half demon, her slender arms crossed over her chest, causing her spartoi top to wrinkle slightly.

"Inuyasha, it is our job to protect people from kishin eggs. Kikyo is becoming a threat, the fact that we're in the past makes this whole thing a ticking time bomb, it will affect the present if we don't stop her" the pig tailed girl said in a stern manner.

All Inuyasha could do was make a face. He knew better than anyone what had to be done. It wasn't his most favorite plan, he just needed some time to think, maybe there was a chance the he could talk to Kikyo. His ears flattened once more as he recalled Kikyo ignoring his pleas and questions.

"Keh! Do I'll do this on my own if I have to!" He grumbled as he exited the hut. Soul and Maka looked at him as he left, puzzled expressions on their faces. What had him so hung up on Kikyo, the half demon didn't seem the type to hesitate. Maka looked back to ask her new friends what was up with the half demon.

"It is not our place to tell you Maka" Sango gave an apologetic look. Kirara gracefully leapt onto her lap and settled down for a nice lap, purring slightly as the demon slayer ran her fingers through her soft yellow fur.

"I'm going to talk to him!" Maka said as she walked stiffly out the hut, she grew nervous at the thought. But how would she talk to him, out of everyone from the group, Inuyasha seemed the most difficult. Although Soul was as curious as Maka, he decided to stay back and let his partner handle everything, she'll update him later. The Death Scythe sighed as he leaned against the wall, smiling as he answered questions Shippo had asked as he sat down next to him.

 **A/N: End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **SleepinBeautyK: Don't worry! They're all better now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Talawolfgirl: SOMA is one of my favorite ships! Not much of a Kagome X Inuyasha fan though, I enjoyed it but it's not on my top ten list ha-ha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Guest: Updated! Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
